Zaimushō
' '''Zaimushō' (Treasury, 財務省), also known as Zai, is a renowned noble of Sunagakure. He is the crowned prince of a hidden civilization within the Land of Wind. Among the people of the empire, he is referred to as ' Prince Zai '. He is truly supposed to be the king, but a false king is currently at the throne, due to the high council being corrupted and being responsible for the deaths of his Parents. Zai is unaware of these circumstances, and is currently investigating the situation. He is known as the King of Heroes, a moniker which compliments the reputation of the weapons he summons. Even though being raised within the empire's civilization, he is greatly aware of the world outside. He is the leader of the empire as whole, yet the imposters of his parents make all of the highly important decisions within the family. Due to his higher rank within the family, he has access to a small army, known as the Protectors of the High Prince. This small army, is his protection sometimes when he makes trips out of the kingdom. He, currently, resides within [[Tokugakure|'Tokugakure']] and has strategically picked off his assailants through the time since his recuperation. He refers to the leader(s) of the conspiracy as cowards whom fear him. Every since this event, he has narrowed the list down to one final member of the group but he has had trouble locating him. That, of course, is his main objective as eradication of the attackers are a mandatory task within his mind. He wishes to not dwell on the idea of being within Toku, because if the Nations gain confidence to attack Tokuakure, then it would be his fault. The other reason is because he doesn't, by any means, wish to have those who seek his head to think that he is hiding behind the Yōkage. His feud with his first cousin has raged since they were children but has never gotten out of hand to near death, and he believes that he can take his kin down if he truly was determined. History Appearance Ever since he was a boy Zai has wielded hazel brown eyes, short length black spiky hair and has very small bangs present on his forehead. Zai is considered handsome because attracts the attention of women (and even some men) who see him as endearing. In Part I, Zai wore a traditional black jumpsuit with a white scarf and white leg warmers and a tanto on his back. He wears a white clothed forehead protector with the cloud village’s symbol on it. Zai has grown much taller and much more muscular over the time skip because it has been about 4 years. His hair also underwent a dramatic change to a shorter look because of his growth, so it falls only to the center of his back. He wears anbu-like clothing or a custom white fitted suit and he has always worn white bandages on his wrists under which he wore special armbands with seals where he can summon a variety of weapons. He also has replaced his white scarf with a small necklace that is a string and a small-decorative kunai. Sometimes he wears gas masks in battle to protect against fumes and hazardous gases such as smoke. When he enters Sage mode his chakra appears a cloak off of his body and the natural energy from the earth is what triggers the transformation. What happens is his outfit is consumed in a chakra cloak that can be enabled or disabled at will and gains black designs such as tomoe and lines, on his outfit. His eyes become surrounded with a golden like paint and his eyes turn golden and slightly glow, and gain a darker design around his eyes to represent a perfect snake like eye. Due to his laziness though, he usually just makes use of wearing a normal loose shirt when not completing shinobi activities. He thinks of it as unnecessary to dress up when its not needed. However when people do come around, he is sure to dress to impress. Personality Confident, Loyal, Relaxed, Wishful, Vanquisher These five adjectives describe the personality of the (). His confidence is what makes him even attempt to get out of the bed in the mornings. Zai so strongly believes that he can conquer and accomplish anything, that he wont let anything tell him he cant. This strong belief was weakened within himself when his uncle died, because of the fact that he thought that it was his fault in someway due to him not being able to prevent it. This way of thinking kept him from wanting to even leave his home within the village, to go out and complete missions. His confidence, in a way, was restored after he had this dream of his uncle speaking to him, telling him that it in fact was not his fault. His trust within himself had replenished after the night after thinking that his uncle wouldn't want him sitting around moping. So he did this, returning to his old self, though still always thinking of that empty part within life where his uncle was. This spot had moved to another place. Into his heart. Zai believes his mass amount of loyalty stems from his uncle as well. His uncle had been too loyal and trustful and one of the people he trusted most was the one who betrayed him. This news showed Zai to trust others but always be cautious of their motives. Be aware for their behaviors and motive that they show. He has shown to trust one man within his life and that is only his attendant. He indeed trusts the man, but is also watchful of him. He has noted that the man is quite funny, and has shown that. But due to their setup within the world, Zai must trust his right hand man with his own dear life. After his uncles death, he showed to be more closed and secluded for relationships but has since reopened himself to trust more. Those around him have stated that Zai had a cool, calm, and reserved personality. Zai is more of a reserved person, honestly staying to himself rather than being outgoing and making friends by approaching them first. He attempts shows his funny side by trying to make a few jokes to lighten the mood if it is in anyway too serious or too grim. He does this because he likes to have a good time with he is doing. Zai , while appearing to a rather quiet, innocent, individual, can also be devious. Zai is someone who genuinely wants to be nice and cares about people. But he hates rules and laws, valuing the freedom of himself and others. He has learned to get used to them and follow them when he must, but he isn't fond of rules and order, as he remember when he was young, being disgusted with the order and strict laws of the land and his parents. Before finding his current self as a leader, he would be the one in other teams to create conflict within. He also is a harmless rule-breaker, but would is truly considered a good person at the end of the day. Although, usually not boasting, Zai thinks highly of himself. He thinks that he'd make a perfect leader of most situations, but has decided against it, due to maturing and saying that people should be treated all as "all as equal", even though he sometimes thinks differently when he must protect something he cares about. It makes him seem as if he loves to hurt his opponent, a show of bloodlust. His inner mind is fueled with seeing death against his opponent, and he won't stop unless he can control himself. He still likes sparing the innocent and cooperation, as witnessed when he engages into any fight, even when challenged rudely. He makes sure to not kill his opponents and tries his best to prevent more than a single broken limb. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Presence Zai's Presence is formed from the combination of his Will to survive and his Killing Intent. His Presence manifests as a large figure figure, which he calls a titan, that stands around a size that is comparable to a Susanoo. This being his will and so immense in want. His hatred against the people who attempted to kill him and end him drove him to bloodlust. Around the user, his presence, and the target it begins to smell of death. Corpses appears around them, weapons too. Spears through heads, kunai's in throats, and even severed limbs alitter the field. Steam erupts from the giant figure's body, which can give the target the effect of having the trouble of breathing. Zai's appearance changes accordingly to this technique as he appears as black knight, with shadow jet black hair. This can lead to the target becoming unconscious due to lack of oxygen to the brain. The titan can spawn any weapon Zai chooses and can go on and attack the target. The fear that is induced from this makes the target lose any will to fight and takes their ability to. If a target doesn't have the Presence ability and one that surely rival's Zai's, it will still place fear in them which would lower the amount of chakra they can mold for the duration of the battle/while also remove their will to fight. The fear would also make the target begin to shake and sweat from fear, like someone would normally do in reality. The main strength of this ability is that it can cause psychological damage when used on a target and even rendering them incapable of fighting and make them collapse as a sign that they fear Zai. The user of this Presence has the ability to create an illusion of spirit: it deceives the mind of his target into believing that the body is truly being burned alive, and thus the tormenting pain is experienced throughout the whole body. A person on whom he uses his gift immediately feels excruciating pain of fire, collapses to the ground, and writhes in pain. Though merely an illusion, it has enough strength to incapacitate any individual and turn them into a helpless target, which is why this power of his presence frightens many. The user would be able to control the level of pain he delivers to his victims, the lowest focus could make them hot; the highest amount of focus could make them fall to the ground. It would effect start very fast. Their has been no way so far to stop this ability after it's activation, unless the user stops. Taijutsu Zai's taijutsu is truly unorthodox. He focuses on quick jabs, that instead of relying on pressure points within another person's body, it absorbs energy rapidly from his movement and releases it forcefully to fatally injure his opponents. More to come... *'Stamina:' Zai stamina can be classified as a gargantuan amount of energy. With energy like his, he could actively battle for an astounding time of about three days and two nights without using his chakrs, and with him falling to his knees and passing out at sundown of the second day. He would collapse from energy loss at a faster rate as he could run empty before ( on night two) if he continued usage of his chakra that required high amounts of energy, but his body would still have enough of reserved energy after he would collapsed and before passing out to stay conscious before he absolutely not go on anymore. He would have to thank his father for this as, being such a influence for him to get in shape, he could a whole day on end without one pause, and during a long battle which he outlasted an opponent on the second day which was the point in which the man realized he had surpassed his father. When he lead an attack on a bandit hideout, he was attacked by the mass amount of the men that pursued the idea of capturing him and using him as a example to the other, Zai fought most of the army on his own. A feat which many, if any, could not complete. *'Durability:' Zai's body has been shown to have a high pain tolerance as when hit with the hardest of attacks, he has effectively not being damaged fatally. Zai holds a self title to himself as The Impervious. This had been due because during in a battle, Zai has never been injured to the point where he has lost blood from anything besides his mouth. Which had been already had an open wound before the combat ensued. After countless battles throughout his lifetime, Zai's body has seemingly adapted to pain itself. Once in battle, he was attacked and the blow landed, resulting in the breaking of his arm. Zai kept fighting, basically shrugging off the pain. In the end of the battle it was this arm he used to stab his opponent with and conclude the match. His body's hardness usually prevents most blunt attacks from even effecting Zai as once during combat a focused uppercut was ignored and didn't even manage to make him flinch. *'Eyesight:' Ninjutsu Creation of All Things Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Fuinjutsu Summoning Techniques Nature Transformation Senjutsu Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal